Harry Potter ha muerto
by Gaheller
Summary: Con funerales magníficos el mundo mágico se despide hoy de uno de los magos más grandiosos que ha pisado suelo británico. "Esta historia participa en el Reto especial Aniversario "Citas del Potterverso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


_"Esta historia participa en el Reto especial Aniversario "Citas del Potterverso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". La cita que me correspondió fue: "Me parece que tienes una salud estupenda, Potter, así que me disculparás que no te perdone hoy los deberes de mañana. Te aseguro que si te mueres no necesitarás entregarlos."_

_Dudo que Rowling se parodie a sí misma de esta manera (y en español jujuju), pero por si las moscas me lavo las manos: Esto no es mío pertenece a Rowling blah blah blah no recibo dinero con esto blah blah blah y algo de los personajes. ¡Hecho!_

_Advertencia: Altas dosis de humor negro._

**_..._**

_HARRY POTTER HA MUERTO _

_-Encabezado en letra mayúscula, tinta roja y signos de exclamación-_

**_..._**

Con funerales magníficos el mundo mágico se despide hoy de uno de los magos más grandiosos que ha pisado suelo británico. Sin duda alguna Harry Potter ha marcado un hito en nuestra historia al convertirse en el primer mago capaz de sobrevivir a dos maldiciones asesinas, un señor tenebroso, un basilisco, dementores, el grim, un ministerio inepto, la prensa amarillista, Dolores Umbridge, acromántulas, dragones, hijos con nombres horribles, y un Dumbledore particularmente lascivo.

Harry Potter había nacido el 31 de julio de 1980 y esto hizo que se enfadara mucha gente, pues la mayoría -como su padre, por ejemplo- lo consideró un error, a tal punto que eligió por encima de cambiar el pañal, enfrentarse sin varita al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos: El-que-no debe-ser-nombrado, un mago tan oscuro que el color negro dejó de hacerle justicia al concepto de "oscuridad" y se creó la escala cromática "Voldemort" trayendo consigo todo un boom en el fashionista mundo de las capas y túnicas conocido como: _"Viste fashion: Viste Voldemort"._

Poco se sabe de la infancia más temprana de nuestro héroe que resalte. El maltrato infantil que supuestamente sufrió está lejos de compararse a las prácticas cotidianas en el mundo mágico para educar a los futuros magos. Nadie puede juzgar a una muggle por ejercer su legitimo derecho a dar palizas cuando tenemos muy arraigada la sana costumbre de arrojar niños por la ventana en espera de que se hinchen y floten, o reboten.

Su paso por Hogwarts no puede considerarse ameno, pues tuvo que presenciar muchos sucesos desagradables durante sus años de estudiante, como la muerte de algunos de sus compañeros y las consecuencias que dichas muertes trajeron a su vida _"El fantasma de Colin Crevey me persigue… y trata de tomarme fotos, decía el pobre entre sollozos"_, nos comenta el afligido psiquiatra encargado de su caso _"Parecía muy agobiado porque en sus relaciones sexuales debía acabar antes de que el fantasma interrumpiera, trayendo consigo problemas de eyaculación precoz"._

Pero no todo fue muerte y desolación. Pese a ser perseguido por la sombra de Lord Voldemort año tras año, sus maestros procuraban ayudarlo a superar estas difíciles etapas tratándolo como si fuera un alumno más, uno normal, uno con sentido común, y algo de sentido de la auto preservación que no andaba por ahí tentando a la muerte. Así como lo manifestó la siempre severa maestra de transformaciones, Minerva McGonagall _"Me parece que cualquier estudiante puede escribir una redacción minimamente decente mientras se desangra, y si son lo suficientemente creativos no necesitarán recurrir a la tinta"._

Sin embargo, y pese a todos sus logros por burlar el destino que a todos nos espera, a los ochenta y seis años, Harry Potter también conocido como _el-chico-que-vivió_, ha muerto.

_"Ahora recuerdo cuando le dije: Eh, colega, como sigas haciéndote el muerto, un día de estos te vas a morir de verdad y nadie te va a creer"_ Fue la declaración que dio Ronald Weasley tras comentar que tardaron una semana en descubrir que había fallecido. "_Después de hacérsela a Voldemort creímos que nos estaba haciendo la misma jugarreta. La verdad es que le gustaba quedarse quieto y con el cuerpo laxo, haciéndonos creer que estaba muerto y dándonos unos sustos de muerte -valga la redundancia-, mi esposa dijo que lo dejáramos ahí a ver si se le pasaba la bobada, pero al quinto día cuando comenzó a apestar fue cuando me preocupe"._

Harry Potter no solo fue conocido por sus logros en mantener a raya las artes oscuras; sino también por su escandalosa vida amorosa. Entre los romances más conocidos que descansan en los archivos de "Corazón de bruja" se hace patente una larga lista de amantes. Además de su esposa Ginevra Weasley, entre los más renombrados encontramos a: Luna Lovegood, Hermione Weasley nee Granger, Pansy Parkinson, las hermanas Greengrass -las dos a la vez-, Severus Snape, Fawkes, Malfoy padre e hijo -los dos a la vez-, el Tom Riddle de un universo alterno, y la exuberante Mary Sue quien el hecho de descubrir que era hermana gemela de Potter la llevó a suicidarse con su propio cabello púrpura _(Para leer en detalle la muerte dramática de la señorita Sue ver página 32. Sección de deportes)._

A Harry Potter debemos agradecerle la paz en la que vivimos, sin él no hubiera sido posible que nuestro longevo y querido gobierno en cabeza de Kingsley Shaklebolt hubiese durado mucho tiempo. A él debemos estos sesenta años de inflexible democracia en la que tanto nacidos de muggles como aquellos con una larga línea de ancestros mágicos, se han unido y ahora trabajan codo a codo para superar esta transitoria crisis económica, o morir en el intento. Pero siempre juntos como habría querido el héroe del mundo mágico.

_Michelle Parkinson, corresponsal para El Profeta._


End file.
